


Silence Never Holds Forever

by BlackNightPrisma



Category: RWBY
Genre: ARGUS, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Long recovery, M/M, Men Crying, Menagerie - Freeform, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scarring, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt, drugged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNightPrisma/pseuds/BlackNightPrisma
Summary: One of the roommates have changed after visiting their parents in their hometown, a week family visit. Once back, their roommates become concerned because they were not only changed personality wise, they also saw how horrible injured they were. One of them would describe them as a person full of light and joy but now…that light was snuffed out without a sound to be heard.





	Silence Never Holds Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Paralyzed by NF  
> Link: https://youtu.be/DHhHUZsXTBk

After coming back home from his hometown after a week. Jaune sat in his car wearing his hoodie over his head covering his face. He sat in his car where its parked in front of his house, thinking about turning his car back on and drive off and never to be seen or heard from again. Remembering what happened the last two days, Jaune began to cry and shake in the driver’s seat. His tears rolling off his cheeks and landing on his clenched hands that were resting on his knees. He’s hoping that his roommates aren’t home to see the state that he’s in and be able to go inside without being disturbed, questioned about his trip to Argus. He couldn’t face them knowing that he’ll be asked to explain what happened. Jaune couldn’t do that, not yet anyways. ‘Oh god…Sage.’ Jaune thought and felt even worse. Sage, who’s he been dating for over two years now, would be the one most worried and broken about him since he encouraged Jaune to take a break, to visit his hometown to see his family for a bit. Unable to prevent that, Jaune had to drag himself out of his car and walk up the stone steps leading into his home. ‘Hopefully they’re not home today.’ Jaune thought, stopping in the middle of the steps. 

Reaching to the door, as Jaune was pulling his house keys out of his pocket, he heard some noises and chatter on the other side. “Fuck, they’re home…” Jaune sneered in a whisper. The last thing that he wanted was for his roommates and boyfriend to be home out of all days. He hoped to have the place to himself so that he can be alone, out of sight from the world. Trying to prepare himself of what’s going to happen, Jaune put his key into the doorknob, bracing himself of what’s to come. “I really hope no one else is here.”  
Inside the house, Sage was setting up a small ‘welcome back home’ party for Jaune. He had the help of Nora, Neo, Pyrrha, Ruby, Blake and Sun so that when they’re done helping to set up, they can also enjoy the party. “Everything is looking great guys, thanks for the help. I hope he likes it.” Sage said glee. Neo walks up to Sage and signs to him. ‘Should I take the cake out or not yet?’ Neo made a red velvet cake with butterscotch frosting with icing saying, ‘Welcome Home Jaune,’ and the bottom of that was a little rabbit insignia. “Hmm… Sure Neo, go ahead and take it out and set it out on the table.” Sage said and as he finished, Neo ran over the fridge in the kitchen. Neo ended up running past Nora and Ruby, who were talking near the kitchen counter, almost crashing into them. Before Nora can go off on Neo, she saw that the shorter woman getting out the cake and walking to rest the cake on the table, deciding to let it go. After she laid the cake on the table, Sage heard the sound of keys at the door signaling that Jaune is here. “Everyone hide!” Ruby loudly whispered, quickly walking behind Neo to the kitchen counter to hide. Blake and Sun hid in the hallway connecting the living room and the bedrooms; Sage hid behind the door so when it opens Jaune can’t see him, and Blake hid behind the bookcase near the couch. 

Jaune unlocked the door walking into his house, with his bags in tow. When he closed the door, everyone jumped out and yelled out. “Welcome back home Jaune!” Everyone yelled out in unison, minus Neo who grabbed and held the cake in the middle of the group. This startled Jaune, causing him to jump back a little bit. Sage came out behind Jaune and hugged him from behind. Sage expected for Jaune to return the hug and smile for the little surprise he returned to. Instead, Jaune winced in pain and jumped away from Sage, causing everyone to look at Jaune in shock. Everyone silent, watching Jaune hold his left shoulder as if Sage has broken it with his strength. “Jaune?” Sage managed to stay with worry and confusion, while still flabbergasted with the blonde’s sudden reaction. “Jaune, are you alright?” Pyrrha said, walking up to Jaune trying to get a good look at his face. Before Pyrrha can get a good look at Jaune, he ran to his shared room and locked the door preventing from anyone coming after him. 

As Jaune locked himself in his room, he walked to the bathroom and took off his hoodie, revealing his bruised face. Jaune then removed his sweater, uncovering his bloody and cut up shirt, all that together reminded Jaune of that horrible night that caused all of his injuries. For the second time today, Jaune cried. He laid on the cool tile of his bathroom as he cried wishing this cruel nightmare to be over. “T-this can’t be real; t-this has to be a dream r-right?” Jaune managed to say to himself. As he moved along the tile, Jaune gasped as he received a sharp pain in his torso. Managing to sit up while in pain, he was able to remove his shirt, only to be met with deep purple bruises, dry blood and semi-healed scars. What stood out more to Jaune was the amount of marking on his neck, what seemed to be outlines of hands indicating that he was also chocked. Jaune then chocked back a sob as he laid back down on the tile once more trying to sooth his aching body. 

Outside in the living room, the group stood there in shock of what had unfolded before them with Jaune. “Sage...?” Sun said breaking the moment of silence, still filling the thick air with anxiety and doubt. Sun then took a couple of steps next to his friend. “Sage…did Jaune tell anything that happened to him during his trip?” Sun asked, hoping that there is some information to give them a clue about what happened to said person during his to visit his family in Argus. “Uh no…no he didn’t.” Sage said with his voice wavering a bit. “Sage.” Pyrrha said. “I’m not sure if what I saw was real but…I think Jaune has a black eye and small bruises on his face and down leading into his neck.” Pyrrha finishing saying, letting out a small tear roll down her face. 

At this revelation, Sage ran to his room that he shared with Jaune and tried to open it but to no avail due to Jaune locking it. Blake deciding to walk up to the taller man, rested her hand on top his found on the doorknob, locking her lilac eyes with Sage’s green eyes. “Sage, before I unlock this door for you, I want to make sure that you’re ready to seem what Jaune was hiding. You may see something that you wouldn’t like.” Blake said, still keeping her eyes locked with Sage’s. Sage, needing no second to think, nodded his head in agreement with Blake. “Yes.” He said, giving Blake a verbal answer before she can open the door. 

Receiving his answer, Blake used her thin pocketknife and opened the bedroom door with ease. Sage had then opened the door slowly without startling Jaune. The group then walked to the bathroom as Jaune wasn’t found laying on the bed. Reaching the bathroom first, Sage froze and stood wide-eyed at the scene before him. Jaune laying on the bathroom floor, hurt, bruised and somewhat bloodied crying on the floor. Ruby, Neo, Blake and Neo stood behind the man and also froze at the state that Jaune was in and that was when Pyrrha came letting out a gasp causing Jaune to turn to them. “Jaune please talk to us, talk to me.” Sage pleaded. “Jaune please, let us help you.” Ruby said. Neo came up from behind and stretched out her hand to Jaune, as her sign wanting to help her friend. Jaune slapped Neo’s hand away, making her flinch at the sudden slap she received. Neo then ran out of the room fled back to the living room. “Get out…” Jaune lowly said with his voice dripping with anger. “What?” Blake said in confusion. “Come on Jaune. Let us help!” Sun said, hoping that Jaune would accept their help. “Help with what?! I said get the fuck out! Now!” Jaune screamed, then to be met with a sharp pain in his chest from doing so. The group left leaving behind only Jaune and Sage alone. 

Paralyzed with shock of the sudden outburst that Jaune showed, Sage somehow managed to grab Jaune and lift him from the floor of bathroom only to be met with resistance. “Sage, fucking let me go and get the fuck out!” Jaune once again only to be met with the same sharp pain in his chest and now his throat. Before Sage had a chance to yell back at Jaune and possible hit him, Blake and Sun charged in and managed to separate the two and then drag Sage out of there. Even though met with some strong resistance from Sage, who wanted to run back to Jaune, Blake and Sun managed to drag him out of the room. Neo walked up to the room, closed the door and locked so that no one can enter the room.  
Jaune, finally alone again, looks at himself at the mirror filled with anger, punches the mirror shattering it and cause his whole are to ache in newfound pain. Now with fresh cuts and blood seeping out of his hand, Jaune slide down against the bathroom door and once again cries again. Out in the living room, the group heard the mirror shatter causing them to flinch in response. Sage sat against the couch, thinking about what had just happened. Neo laid her head against Sage’s arm in comfort, signing to him. ‘What should we do?’ Neo signed. “I’m not sure Neo…maybe we should give Jaune sometime to gather himself.” Blake said, hoping that she would be right. 

“Yeah, for now we should give Jaune some space and let him gather himself. For the meanwhile, we should try to find out what happened.” Ruby said. The group silently agreed wanting to know the whole story that changed Jaune. Sage got up from his spot and move towards the door, causing Blake and Sun to get into a stance just in case he tries to enter the room. Said man in question sat against the door facing everyone. Sage wants to help his boyfriend out; he really did but he couldn’t since Jaune pushed him away and not knowing what happened to him to cause him to look like so hurt. He wanted to hold Jaune against his chest and sooth him allowing him to cry, comforting him. “Jaune…” Sage whispered. “What the hell happened to you?”

Three hours have passed, Jaune woke up from his small nap since his fight with Sage. He thought it was for the best that he should get a warm shower or bath to sooth him. Trying his best that he could with what strength Jaune had, he was able to get the pants and underwear off. When he took off his pants, it revealed his legs and thighs in the same condition as his arms and chest, bruised, cut, and scared. Jaune turned on the warm water down and entered the shower and sat on the shower floor. Watching the filth and blood wash away down the drain, Jaune let his fingers roam down to his inner thighs and found some dried semen and blood. Even though the shower was supposed to help him relax, the discover caused Jaune to tense a bit. His attacked not only left him badly bruised and bloody but they had also raped him. ‘Raped…’ The word echoed in Jaune’s mind causing the blonde to cry. “They might as well have killed me as well.” Jaune said to himself, wishing that he died instead of being left like this. After about ten minutes of showering, Jaune managed to put some clean clothes on and walked himself to bed. Tired from today, Jaune easily went to sleep hoping that his body can recover a bit better. 

Everyone had gone to sleep except for Sage, who stayed awake on the living room couch, looking toward the ceiling. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jaune, thinking about the amount of pain he was in during his time away. Wondering who could of done this to Jaune, who didn’t deserve this, and why they targeted him. Sage letting sleep get the best of him, slowly closed his eyes. Sage letting his mind think about Jaune and how he can help him even though Jaune may not want it now. “Jaune I promise you, that I’ll help you. Even if it means hurting those who did this to you.” Sage mumbled before finally going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing about a heavy subject like this before. Each chapter is going to be beta'd before posting. Each chapter is going to have at least one song in the beginning if you guys would like to listen while reading the chapters, it will also have the link to the song(s) that is with the chapters.


End file.
